Shima "Lucky" Torikaze
Overview A Dark Heresy character played by DJ Rocketwork A one eyed former hive ganger, Lucky is a member of the Adeptus Arbites currently working with a group of inquisitorial agents. Early Life Born to the destitute Torikaze family, the manufactorums of the middle hive were home to young Lucky. Unwilling to conform to his family tradition as a manufactorum laborer, Lucky decided that his best chance to rise higher in the hives was to first go lower. Much to his parent's disturbance, Lucky started hanging out with the more shady sorts of the underhive, scheming up ways to get rich quick. As a result, Lucky grew a fondness for the deadly sport of Maul Ball. His aptitude for the game allowed him to start making money as a shark, and eventually caught the attention of an Asiatic hive gang. While the gang was upset at the money they lost, the current leader decided that the young pup's athletic skills could be of use, which lead Lucky into a position with the gang. Lucky spent the majority of his youth raised in the ways of his hive gang, gaining notoriety as a sociopathic thug, his trusty Maul Bat becoming his characteristic weapon. Life was good with the gang, until they got approached with a very lucrative offer. A group of highly suspicious religious types approached the group requiring weapons and muscle. While many were reluctant to get involved, the gang's boss, Ryuga "The Dragon" Gotoko, decided to lend his aid. Most turned their heads to the shady client, choosing to think of them as just worshiping the Emperor in a strange way. What started with gun running, turned into the mysterious disappearance of many initiate gang members. There was a schism in the gang started by Makishima "Makk the Knife" Kenzan, when it was found out that Ryuga was working with cultists of Tzeench to summon a daemon. The battle that ensued lost Lucky his eye, drove Ryuga into hiding, and placed Makk in a seat a power. The Inquisition and Arbites placed Lucky into their own ranks shortly after, in order to keep an eye on the gang, to ensure that their exposure to Chaos would cause no future problems. Present Day Lucky feels an extreme guilt about the events that led up to the loss of his eye. While he did not knowingly mean to aid those who would harm the Emperor, he still feels none the less partially responsible for the heresy that occurred, and the lives that were lost. He is eager to work with the Inquisition in an effort to repay the debt he feels he owes, but also fears the thought of potential retribution on the behalf of the Inquisition. Death Lucky met his end on Tolemund Avenue on Scintilla, fighting the mutant hordes of the Pale Throng. He is notable for being the first PC to die a death that wasn't absolutely pathetic. Using a stash of frag grenades, Lucky dodged incoming fire and detonated the explosives in the midst of the mutants to buy his teammates more time to escape. Disposition While his vicious streak had once run deep, the incident with Ryuga mellowed him out greatly, forced to deal with the full weight of his actions. However, when it comes to cultists, the vicious thug in him comes back out. Category:Dead PCs